Iindesuka? (Is it okay?)
by alph.jun
Summary: (Bad Summary) [Songfic] Ketika Kise terobsesi dengan situs biro jodoh, namun Aomine di sini mencintainya tanpa sepengetahuan Kise. Bagaimana cara Aomine mengatasi perasaannya pada Kise?


**A/N:** Ini songfic dari lagu 'Iindesuka? – RADWIMPS'. Ini lagu enak didengar dan artinya bagus, makanya dijadiin fanfic deh. Baca ya baca ya baca ya awas lho gak baca /maksa

Bacanya sambil denger lagunya ya, udah itu review deh! Selamat membaca, minna-san~

 **(WARNING: Shounen-ai, typo(s), boyxboy, OOC, bahasa gak tentu, susunan berantakan, dll)**

 **Iindesuka? (Is it okay?)  
** by:

.

.

 _a Kuroko no Basuke songfiction  
(c)_ _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

.

.

.

 **Aomine's POV**

"Aominecchi, yang ini bagaimana? Kira-kira cocok denganku tidak?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku dituntut untuk mendengarkan ocehan Kise tentang situs biro jodoh yang ditemuinya. Parahnya lagi, kami tinggal bersama. Tak terhitung berapa kali aku harus mendengar ocehan ini. Mulai dari gadis hingga wanita lansia, semua ia sebutkan. Mungkin jika kau tanya aku tentang siapa saja nama perempuan di situs ini, aku taruhan aku bisa jawab semuanya.

Sudah sekitar 6 bulan Kise menanamkan _effort_ nya pada situs ini, namun belum ada satupun perempuan yang mengisi hatinya. Untuk seorang model SMA seperti dia ini, cukup terdengar aneh, bukan?

Tidak, bukannya tidak laku. Hanya saja orang-orang yang dikencaninya tidak sesuai harapan Kise.

"Oi, Aominecchi. Aku bertanya pendapatmu _lho_!"

"Kise, secantik apapun wanita yang kau lihat di situs abal-abal ini, tidak ada yang cocok denganmu." Bisa dibilang, ini kali ke-seribu aku mengatakan kalimat ini.

"Situs ini tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Kasamatsu-senpai saja dapat." Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berapa kali kau _dating_ dengan wanita di sini? Ada yang berhasil?"

"..."

"Heh." Aku terkekeh puas. Setidaknya aku berhasil membuat Kise menutup _laptop_ nya untuk sejenak. "Memangnya wanita seperti apa _sih_ yang kau cari?"

Kise terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku mencari wanita yang cantik, baik, menerimaku apa adanya, mempercayaiku dan akupun percaya padanya." Jelas Kise.

"Kalau begitu, berpacaran denganku saja."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang kalau aku ingin yang berkulit hitam dekil sepertimu." Guyonan Kise menghantarkan tawa kami berdua pada malam itu.

.

.

.

"Berbahagialah Aominecchi. Hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu _Teriyaki Burger_! Hahaha." Tiba-tiba saja Kise menghampiriku dan berbicara dengan nada bangga.

"Ada apa _nih_? Tumben." Aku yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil membaca majalah _oppai_ pun langsung duduk ketika mendengar kata 'Teriyaki Burger'.

"Aku akan kencan dengan salah satu gadis yang kutemukan di situs biro jodoh! Kali ini pasti berhasil!"

Ahh, begitu ya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus menampakkan wajah senang atau sedih di hadapan Kise yang memasang wajah gembiranya.

Di satu sisi, aku senang mendengar Kise akan berkencan dengan seorang gadis yang ditemukannya di situs itu. Tepat seperti yang diharapkannya. Namun di sisi lain, aku merasa sedih. Aku takut jika gadis itulah yang menjadi pilihannya. Bagaimana jika gadis itu hanya memanfaatkan uang Kise? Bagaimana jika gadis itu hanya memanfaatkan paras Kise?

Aku takut, jika Kise patah hati lalu ia menangis, memudarkan senyuman indahnya.

"Oh baguslah." Pada akhirnya, aku menampakkan ekspresi datar di wajahku.

"Berbahagialah untuk _sahabatmu_ ini, kawan!"

Benar. Pada akhirnya aku harus menerima bahwa kami ini hanya sahabat. Aku tidak boleh terlampau jauh mengatur Kise akan ini dan itu. "Sudahlah, aku bisa mati kelaparan kalau berlama-lama mendengar ocehanmu."

.

.

.

Malam ini aku hanya berdiam diri memakan mi instan sendirian di atas sofa sambil menonton televisi. Aku terus menekan tombol remot, mengganti siaran tak tentu. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah siaran musik yang memutar lagu kesukaanku dan Kise.

 _Lagu kesukaanku dan Kise. Kise._

Tiba-tiba saja pikiranku mengarah pada bayang-bayang Kise yang sedang berkencan saat ini.

Beberapa pertanyaan yang sama terus menghantui pikiranku. _Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia tidak menangis dibuat gadis itu? Apakah ia akan bahagia?_

Apakah sudah terlihat jelas bahwa aku mencintainya?

Rasa khawatir berlebih yang kurasakan saat ini membuatku semakin sadar akan rasa sayangku padanya. Seringkali kubaca di majalah bahwa inilah yang disebut cinta.

Tapi apakah wajar untuk mencintai sahabat sendiri yang bahkan berjenis kelamin sama? Tidak. Sungguh menyakitkan menerima kenyataan ini.

Sudah sekian lama aku memutuskan untuk memendam rasa ini. Sebegini menyakitkannya kah memendam perasaan?

* * *

 _Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo suki ni natteiindesuka?  
Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo shinjitemo iindesuka?_

 _Is it okay, is it okay, is it okay for me to like someone this much?  
Is it okay, is it okay, Is it okay for me to believe in someone this much?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Sudah saatnya._**

* * *

.

.

.

"Aominecchi.. Aominecchi.." Aku terbangun saat seseorang menampar kecil pipiku sambil memanggil namaku dengan panggilan yang tidak asing. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Kise Ryota.

"Berisik."

"Kau tahu? Aku akan berkencan dengannya lagi besok." Kise duduk di sisi sofa.

Aku langsung terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Kise.. _Is it okay for me to like someone this much_?" Tak ada lagi rasa bimbang akan ekspresi apa yang harus aku tunjukkan. Tanpa rasa ragu, aku langsung menarik Kise ke dalam dekapanku. Kupeluk ia cukup erat.

"Aomine..cchi..? Eh-hehe. Jangan bernyanyi dan memeluk tiba-tiba seperti itu do—"

"Jangan pergi lagi." Dengan lantang kuucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sudah tak tahan aku memendam rasa ini. Tidak ada niatan di pikiran untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun hati dan mulutku berkata lain. Kupersilahkan mereka yang sudah merasa sangat tidak tahan dan tidak kuat untuk menyampaikannya. Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa mengontrol mereka.

"Eh?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku di sini lebih menyayangimu?" Kuperkenankan hati dan mulutku mengutarakan apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan selagi tubuhku memeluk erat Kise. Tak dibiarkannya tubuh pria pirang itu pergi. Aku hanya diam membiarkan tubuhku memeluknya.

"Tidakkah terpikir olehmu apa yang terjadi padaku saat kau pergi kencan dengan gadis yang bahkan baru saja kau kenal?" Kupersilahkan mataku melihat sosok Kise yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Di sini aku tak kuasa menahan rasa tak terima dirimu bersama orang lain."

' _Sudah cukup, Hati. Sudah cukup, Mulut. Sudah cukup, Tubuh. Sudah cukup, mata. Sudah cukup—'_

"Cukup." Kise melepaskan dirinya dari dekapanku.

"Kise?"

"Sudah cukup, Aominecchi." Kise berlari keluar dari rumah kami.

"Kise.."

 _'Sudah puas?'_

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan aku tidak mendengar ocehan biro jodoh Kise. Sudah satu bulan aku tidak melihat si pria pirang. Sudah satu bulan,

aku merindukannya.

Entah kini ia berada dimana. Beribu pesan telah kukirimkan padanya, namun tidak ada satupun yang mendapat balasan. Sudah beribu panggilan yang kulakukan, namun tidak ada satupun yang diterimanya.

Sudah kuduga. Aku telah membuat keputusan yang salah dan sangat fatal.

.

.

.

 **Kise's POV**

Sudah satu bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan Aominecchi, namun masih saja kejadian malam itu terbayang-bayang dipikiranku. Hingga saat ini, tak ada hentinya aku memikirkan Aominecchi.

Aku memikirkan akan tiap kalimat yang diucapkannya pada saat itu.

 _'Tidakkah kau lihat aku di sini lebih menyayangimu?'_

Aominecchi selalu peduli padaku. Meskipun terkadang ia menghinaku, tapi tak lupa diucapkannya kata maaf. Bahkan ia sangat bersungguh sungguh saat aku mulai memasang wajah kesal.

 _'Tidakkah terpikir olehmu apa yang terjadi padaku saat kau pergi kencan dengan gadis yang bahkan baru saja kau kenal?'_

Apa? Apa yang ia lakukan?

 _'Di sini aku tak kuasa menahan rasa tak terima dirimu bersama orang lain.'_

Apa ia serius?

.

.

.

 **Aomine's POV**

Tak ada kegiatan besar yang kulakukan saat ini. Aku hanya bermain internet sepanjang hari, hingga aku menemukan informasi yang cukup mengejutkanku. Band kesukaanku dan Kise, akan mengadakan konser nanti malam.

Tiba-tiba saja terpikir sesuatu olehku.

 _Mungkin konser ini bisa menjadi kesempatanku bertemu dengan Kise. Ia pasti datang._

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada di lokasi konser diadakan. Sebentar lagi band itu akan tampil, namun yang kulakukan saat ini adalah memfokuskan mataku untuk mencari pria berambut pirang yang kuharapkan.

Aku terus berkeliling di sekitar arena panggung untuk mencari Kise.

Hingga akhirnya aku melihat pria yang tak asing dari kejauhan.

Aku tak mempedulikan sang bintang yang akan memulai konsernya. Aku berlari meraih bintang hatiku. Aku terus berlari diantara keramaian orang. Sesekali terjatuh, hingga akhirnya..

"KISE!" Kuteriakkan namanya. Kuukir sebuah senyuman di wajahku saat ia menoleh padaku. Kupeluk erat tubuhnya saat aku sudah benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

"A-aominecchi.. Sesak.." Sebenarnya aku sadar bahwa pelukan yang kuberikan sangatlah erat.

"Begitulah rasa sesak yang kurasakan selama satu bulan merindukanmu."

"Bisa saja dirimu ini." Kise terkekeh. Tawa kecil yang selalu kurindukan selama ini. Tawa kecil yang selalu kuharapkan setelah melihat tangis Kise satu bulan yang lalu.

"Kise, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Aku memberikan sebuah buku catatan—semacam buku diari. "Kutulis ini selama satu bulan dalam kerinduan." Ampuni diriku yang terus saja mengucapkan kata _gombal_.

"Apa yang kau tulis, _huh_? Biar kubaca.." Kise membuka buku tersebut.

* * *

 _Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo suki ni natteiindesuka?  
Iindesuka, iindesuka, konna ni hito wo shinjitemo iindesuka?_

 _Is it okay, is it okay, is it okay for me to like someone this much?  
Is it okay, is it okay, Is it okay for me to believe in someone this much?_

 _.._

 _Makanan kesukaanku adalah Teriyaki Burger. Oh dan juga makanan buatan ibuku.  
Tapi tak satupun dari mereka bisa menang, tidak jika lawannya adalah Kise.  
Jika Kise adalah makanan, maka rasanya aku telah memiliki jutaan Teriyaki Burger._

 _Oh, tapi itu hanya metafora._

 _Aku memikirkan perumpamaan itu sejak aku menyukai Kise. Sejak aku berharap Kise mengerti perasaanku—meski hanya sedikit._

 _Jangan membenciku, ya?_

 _Aku ingin tahu, berapa kali aku membuat Kise menangis? Namun dibanding itu, berapa kali telah kubuat Kise tersenyum bahagia? Juga berapa kali kubuat ia menangis bahagia?_

 _Aku selalu mengulang 'Terima Kasih' dan 'Maaf' dengan rasio 50:50. Namun kurasa 'Terima Kasih' Akan menang dengan rasio 51:49._

 _Karena kalimat terakhir yang kan kuucapkan sebelum aku mati adalah berterima kasih padamu._

 _Ketika aku mencari arti 'berada bersamamu' , jawabannya adalah untuk hidup melalui esok.  
Ketika saya mencari makna 'hidup melalui besok' , jawabannya adalah untuk hidup bersamamu._

 _Is it okay, is it okay, is it okay for me to like someone this much?  
Is it okay, is it okay, Is it okay for me to believe in someone this much?_

* * *

"Kise?"

Kulihat Kise menitikkan air mata di atas kertas catatan yang kuberi.

"Aominecchi.."

"Ya, Kise?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _Iindesuyo, iindesuyo, anata ga nozonda hito naraba. Iindesuyo, iindesuyo, anata ga nozonda michi naraba. Iindesuyo, iindesuyo, anata ga nozonda hito naraba_.. _Anata ga aishita hito naraba._ "*

"..."

Kupeluk Kise erat. Bintang di langit malam itu menjadi saksi atas awal dari kisah cintaku bersama Kise.

* * *

 _It's okay, it's okay, if it's the person you desire._

 _It's okay, it's okay, if it's the path you desire._

 _It's okay, it's okay, If it's the person you desire._

 _.._

 _It's okay, If it's the person you love._

* * *

.

.

 _._

 **END**


End file.
